TransLove
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Edward Cullen acaba de se mudar para Seattle para assumir a sede da empresa de sua família. Em uma noite que sai para beber, ele conhece uma mulher que o hipnotiza logo no primeiro olhar, mas ela some sem ao menos dizer seu nome. Mas o que acontece quando ele descobre que ela não é o que ele imaginava? Ele poderá aceita-la do jeito que ela é e amá-la sem nenhum limite ou pudor?


**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella, Edward  
 **Gêneros:** Romance, Universo Alternativo,  
 **Avisos: Contém transexualidade se não gosta, não leia!**

 **Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na one shot TRANSLOVE é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:**

Edward Cullen acaba de se mudar para Seattle para assumir a sede da empresa de sua família.

Em uma noite que sai para beber, ele conhece uma mulher que o hipnotiza logo no primeiro olhar, mas ela some sem ao menos dizer seu nome.

Quando ele a reencontra novamente, no lugar que menos esperava, ele faz de tudo para conquistá-la, flores, bombons e até joias.

Mas o que acontece quando ele descobre que ela não é o que ele imaginava?

Ele poderá aceitá-la do jeito que ela é e amá-la sem nenhum limite ou pudor?

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO - TRANSLOVE**

Ela dançava na pista de dança animada.

Pulava, balançava seus braços, quadril e se jogava na música da Beyoncé que tocava.

Amava dançar e tinha três anos que fazia aulas de dança, isso tinha ajudado muito ela, até em sua coordenação que sempre foi meia desajeitada.

Estava um pouco suada e seus pés começavam a doer em cima do salto agulha de 12 centímetros que usava, junto com um vestido vermelho tomara que caia que era colado ao seu corpo, marcando suas curvas, as costas eram nuas, mas tampavam seus seios, não a deixando vulgar.

— Vou no bar— disse a seu amigo que estava próximo.

Ele assentiu e continuou dançando com outro cara.

Emmett era o seu melhor amigo e a entendia como ninguém, eles não tinham segredos, sempre estavam juntos nos momentos de dor e alegria.

— Eu quero um sexy on the beach — ela disse ao barman sentando-se em um banquinho que estava vago ali.

Seus pés agradeceram imediatamente.

— Coloca esse na minha conta — um homem disse se sentando ao lado dela.

Eles se olharam.

Ela sentiu seu coração acelerar.

O homem era lindo.

Maravilhosamente lindo.

Tinha olhos verdes e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

— Você vem sempre aqui? — ele perguntou com um sorriso torto sedutor.

— Essa é sua forma de chegar nas pessoas? — ela retrucou arqueando sua sobrancelha bem feita para ele.

— Geralmente não, mas eu esqueci de tudo quando te vi dançar — ele falou.

— Bem, obrigada pelo drink — agradeceu educadamente pegando o copo e se levantando.

— Hey espera... Não podemos conversar? — ele disse ficando em pé na sua frente rapidamente. Percebeu que com o salto, ambos ficavam quase da mesma altura.

Ela o olhou.

 _Será que ele sabia?,_ se perguntou, _se estava ali com certeza deveria saber._

— Não prefere dançar? — arriscou dando um longo gole em sua bebida.

Ele sorriu e ela o puxou pela mão, o toque de suas peles sendo bem agradável para ambos, antes ela deixou seu drink quase cheio em cima do bar.

Eles dançaram juntos e sensualmente, ele segurava em sua cintura e a puxava para ele, ela segurou em seu ombro. Ele estava vestido com uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca de botões, dançavam em uma parte menos movimentada da pista de dança do clube.

Ela o provocou sem resistir, rebolando sua bunda até o chão.

Quando voltou seus olhos verdes pareciam mais escuros e ele a puxou com força, a encoxando fazendo-a sentir sua ereção, rapidamente inclinou sua cabeça e colocou seus lábios aos dela ao mesmo tempo que deslizava sua mão para sua bunda que era dura e bem avantajada ele deu um apertão.

Suas línguas se entrelaçaram e duelaram, conhecendo uma a outra.

O corpo dela se arrepiou de prazer com o beijo e ela puxou com força seus cabelos sedosos.

Ele não relaxou nenhum momento, segurando ela com firmeza, numa pegada forte.

Ela gemeu quebrando o beijo, arfante.

Ele beijou seu pescoço até chegar em sua orelha.

— Quero foder sua boceta todinha, vamos sair daqui? — ele sussurrou ofegante.

Ela paralisou o encarando.

Ele não sabia, ali estava sua resposta.

— Eu... eu tenho que ir... sinto muito — ela diz se desvencilhando dele e saiu apressada dali se misturando a várias pessoas que dançam.

— O que? Espera... — ele diz tentando segui-la, porém foi tarde demais e ela já tinha sumido de sua vista.

...

Edward Cullen chegou frustrado em seu apartamento.

Estava com uma ereção infernal, se perguntando o motivo que tinha levado ela a fugir dele.

Será que tinha ficado ofendida com o que ele tinha dito?

Mas nada fazia sentindo.

Ele nunca tinha desejado tanto uma mulher sem conhecê-la direito e estava precisando comemorar todas as coisas boas em sua vida.

Já estava um mês sem sair com ninguém e estava quase indo a um prostibulo. Coisa que ele nunca precisou.

Decidiu ir tomar um banho frio, mas assim que agua tocou seu corpo seu membro parecia ainda mais duro.

Suspirando ele colocou na agua quente e começou a se massagear.

Imaginou sua sereia ali com ele, seu corpo nu. Aqueles seios que pareciam uma delícia ele esfregando seu membro por eles, em seus mamilos.

Gemeu, seu corpo todo estremecendo.

Imaginou ela ali de joelhos colocando-o em sua boca, o olhando com aqueles olhos castanhos profundos enquanto o chupava com gosto, brincava com suas bolas e seu gozo veio forte em vários jatos, enquanto ele estremecia e gemia alto sozinho.

Ele se apoiou na parede ofegante.

Nunca tinha gozado tão intensamente em uma masturbação.

Ele precisava daquela mulher.

Mas como poderia encontrá-la?

Podia ir a boate de novo, mas não sabia se a veria e ainda teria que ir jantar com sua família no dia seguinte.

Terminou seu banho e se deitou pelado.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos não saiu um minuto de sua mente.

Ela parecia uma sereia de tão bonita.

Ela o enfeitiçou.

Ele sonhou com ela, com seus beijos, seus lábios, seu corpo.

Tinha a certeza que precisava dela para acabar com aquele desejo doido.

...

Segunda ele acordou de mal humor.

Ele tinha demorado demais no jantar com seus pais e quando chegou a boate não a encontrou.

Sem falar que a boate estava cheia de homem e umas mulheres estranhas. Um casal de homens se beijou na frente dele e quando isso aconteceu ele saiu.

Não tinha nada com a vida de ninguém e nem era preconceituoso, mas nunca tinha visto dois homens se beijarem daquele jeito e ficou sem graça, por isso saiu dali.

A noite ele sonhou com sua morena de novo e acordou com uma baita ereção.

Estava ficando louco.

Só podia.

Era a primeira vez em seu escritório novo.

Ele decidiu assumir a presidência da sede da empresa de sua família em Seattle.

Antes ele morava em Chicago e cuidava de lá.

Mas seu pai tinha decidido se aposentar e ele resolveu assumir a empresa ali.

Edward vestiu seu terno e pegou sua maleta indo para a empresa.

Seu pai já o esperava na sala.

Edward era bem parecido com ele tinha os mesmos olhos e charme, só seus cabelos que era mais loiros enquanto os cabelos de Edward eram da cor dos de sua mãe.

— Edward filho, estou só esperando Bella chegar. Ela é a gerente financeira e vai te ajudar com qualquer problema que tiver. É muito competente, mesmo tendo só 4 anos trabalhando aqui. Pode confiar nela — Carlisle falou.

Houve uma batida na porta e ele mandou entrar.

— Bom dia, estou atrasada? — uma mulher disse entrando na sala.

— Não Bella, meu filho também acabou de chegar — ele disse sorrindo amigavelmente — Edward, essa é Bella Swan minha segunda mão aqui.

A mulher ergueu o rosto e seus olhares se cruzaram, Edward paralisou.

O sangue de seu corpo se concentrou em apenas uma parte de seu corpo que acordou.

Ela estava linda, seu cabelo comprido caia em cachos em seus ombros. Ela usava uma blusa branca social com uma saia vermelha e sandálias de saltos preta.

Ela não demonstrou nenhuma reação.

— É um prazer, sou Edward Cullen — ele conseguiu dizer estendendo a mão a ela.

Bella demorou o olhando.

— O prazer é meu sr. Cullen — ela disse dando uma pausa para limpar sua garganta.

Colocou sua mão na dele.

— É muito bom revê-la Bella — ele disse pegando sua mão e levando até os lábios a beijando.

— Vocês se conhecem? — Carlisle perguntou os olhando desconfiado

— Sim — ele respondeu ao mesmo tempo que ela respondia não.

— Nos conhecemos em uma noite — Edward disse vagamente.

— Entendo — Carlisle assentiu — Bella se importa de eu conversar um minutinho com Edward. Depois vamos a sua sala conversar sobre as transações.

— É claro que não, com licença — ela disse se virando e saindo.

Edward ficou encarando sua bunda realçada pela saia sair dali.

Seu pai o deu um tapa.

— Ai — ele gemeu esfregando sua cabeça.

— Você transou com ela? — Carlisle foi direto.

— Ainda não, mas quero muito.

— Edward não é bom se relacionar com alguém do trabalho — ele falou.

— Pai — Edward disse o olhando — Eu quero aquela mulher para mim, pensei nela o final de semana todo. Não vou deixa-la escapar agora que a encontrei.

— Nunca vi você falando assim de uma mulher — Carlisle falou suspirando.

Edward deu de ombros.

— O senhor sabe se ela é comprometida?

— Não sei, ela é muito profissional, e fala pouco da sua vida pessoal, mas sei que ela não é casada e mora sozinha — Carlisle disse apenas, mesmo sabendo mais que aquilo.

Edward não escondeu o sorriso.

— Vamos? — disse ansioso para vê-la.

Carlisle respirou fundo e saíram da sala.

O que tiver que ser seria...

 _Um mês depois..._

Edward digitava rapidamente em seu computador terminando de mandar um e-mail para sua assistente quando a porta da sua sala se abriu em um rompente.

— Quando você vai parar com isso? — Bella disse entrando em um rompente segurando um jarro de flores que ele tinha pedido para entregarem para ela.

— Quando você me disser sim — ele disse simplesmente se levantando — É seu fique com ele.

— Não tem mais nenhum espaço para flores na minha sala — ela disse e colocou o jarro em uma parte do armário que estava vago.

Edward sorriu.

Tinha passado o último mês usando todas as cartas em sua manga.

Tinha mandado flores, bombons, até uma pulseira de ouro que ela recusou.

A aceitação dela das flores e bombons o fazia saber que tinha pelo menos uma chance.

— Edward você tem que parar com isso eu já disse que não podemos ficar.

— Porque? Não consigo entender, você é livre, solteira e linda por que não podemos? Não venha me dizer que é porque trabalhamos juntos, isso não tem nada haver — falou se aproximando dela.

— Não quero — ela disse dando um passo para trás.

— Mentira, eu sei que você me quer Bella. Eu não aguento mais esses joguinhos — ele disse, então a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou com força.

Um fogo subiu em ambos e o beijo se tornou mais profundo Edward pressionou sua crescente ereção nela, deslizando sua mão e roçando em sua bunda subindo a outra para seu pescoço.

Edward desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço dela subindo e descendo.

Ele colocou sua mão na barriga dela e ia descer mais, porém ela foi rápida e o parou.

— Não, pare, por favor — ela disse com dificuldade.

— Porque? Você quer isso... Eu sei que quer — ele disse mordiscando seu lábio e a olhando.

— Não posso — ela falou, sua voz era um pouco chorosa.

— Por que? Me diga por favor.

— Me deixe ir por favor, me deixe ir — implorou.

Ele a soltou.

— Desculpe.

— Eu... eu — ela não conseguiu dizer nada, seus olhos brilhavam e ela saiu dali fechando a porta atrás de si.

Edward não conseguiu se concentrar em seu trabalho novamente.

Ele precisava falar com ela.

Estava ficando doido já, não aguentava mais ela não tomar uma decisão.

Ele a queria como nunca quis uma mulher em sua vida.

Poderia ser só desejo?

Ele precisava descobrir.

Saiu de sua sala decidido e foi para a sala dela ignorando os olhares da sua secretaria.

— Boa tarde srta. Weber, Bella está na sala?

— Não, senhor. Ela passou mal e foi para casa.

— Ah claro, com licença — ele voltou rapidamente para sua sala.

Edward sentou em sua cadeira e rapidamente acessou o sistema de empregados facilmente ele achou a ficha de Bella.

Viu que ela já tinha 28 anos e seu endereço. Anotou em um papel e saiu dali.

Depois de alguns minutos ele estava no prédio dela e aproveitou um homem saindo para entrar.

Bateu em sua porta e esperou sabendo que ela o estava olhando pelo olho mágico.

— O que você faz aqui? — ela disse abrindo a porta.

Edward suspirou.

Ela estava de cabelos molhados, usava apenas um robe de seda rosa claro.

— Você estava chorando? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— Edward... por favor, vai embora — ela disse com a voz embargada, mesmo quando tudo que mais precisava era dele ali.

— Bella — ele disse e a abraçou fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ela não aguentou e envolveu seus braços ao redor dele buscando o conforto que tanto precisava.

— Shii calma... está tudo bem — ele disse a levando para o sofá que tinha ali e sentando com ela em seu colo.

Ele a abraçou querendo tirar todo aquele sofrimento de dentro dela.

Ela chorava forte, soluçava e fungava, seu rosto estava vermelho e molhado de lágrimas que insistiu em cair.

— Eu estou aqui... vai ficar tudo bem... shiii... — ele beijou sua testa.

— Nada vai ficar bem — ela disse fungando nada.

— Por que não?

— Porque quando você souber a verdade, não vai nem querer olhar mais para mim — ela admitiu finalmente, sua voz um pouco rouca.

— E qual é essa verdade? — ele tentou.

Ela se levantou respirando fundo, olhando para ele.

Os olhos castanhos que ele tanto gostava estavam tão tristes, que Edward sentiu um aperto no peito e a necessidade de fazer qualquer coisa para eles brilharem de felicidade.

— Você quer mesmo saber?

— Sim — ele respondeu simplesmente.

— Eu sou transexual — ela disse de uma vez.

Ele a encarou em choque.

De todas as coisas que imaginou que poderia ser.

Nada chegava perto da verdade.

— O que? — ele conseguiu dizer paralisado.

Precisava escutar de novo.

Porque com certeza ele tinha escutado errado.

— Eu sou transexual — ela repetiu novamente e com firmeza.

Ele não tinha escutado errado.

— Eu nasci um menino, mas eu nunca me senti um, sempre me sentia estranho. Gostava de brincar de boneca, de maquiagem, de vestir as roupas da minha mãe.

— Espere... Você é um fodido homem? Está me dizendo que você é uma porra de um travestir? — ele falou se levantando em um rompente.

— Edward... — ela disse chorando se aproximando dele.

— Não, se aproxime de mim...

— Por favor...

— Não — ele disse — Não... eu... eu tenho que sair daqui.

Ela caiu de joelhos no chão chorando.

Por favor, não vai embora, por favor fique comigo, me aceite, não me abandona, eu me apaixonei por você.

Era tudo que Bella queria dizer, mas não saiu nada disso.

E aquela foi a última imagem que eles tiveram um do outro.

Ela sabia.

Sempre soube.

Ele não iria aceita-la.

Ninguém iria querer, para algo além de uma simples noite.

Por favor, volte.

E ele saiu dali, batendo a porta com força.

...

— O que foi que aconteceu com você? — Carlisle disse quando avistou seu filho.

Ele usava apenas a calça e a blusa branca do terno a roupa estava amassada e suja. Além disso ele estava suado, fedido, com ressaca e um corte na sobrancelha esquerda.

— Agora não, por favor — ele disse sentindo sua cabeça latejar com o sol que estava no céu, assim que saíram do prédio que estavam.

— Nunca imaginei que teria que vir buscá-lo em uma cadeia. O que aconteceu?

— Eu me apaixonei — Edward respondeu quando eles estavam dentro do carro, indo para o apartamento dele.

Dizer aquilo, não fez com que se sentisse aliviado.

—E por que não está correndo atrás dela? Ao invés de está aí assim? — seu pai questionou.

— Ela não é quem eu imaginava — ele respondeu simplesmente fechando seus olhos.

 _Eu sou transexual_ , podia ouvir a frase dela ecoando em sua cabeça sem parar.

— Se você se importa com isso é porque não a ama de verdade — seu pai disse simplesmente.

Será que ele sabia?

Não teve coragem de perguntar.

A frase de seu pai ressoava em sua cabeça.

Ele não saiu do seu apartamento durante todo o final de semana, ficou trancafiado lá.

Durante duas semanas ele faz de tudo para não a ver.

Quando a encontrava nas reuniões ele era frio, porém educado.

Não falava nada mais que o necessário.

Mas aquilo doía nele.

Ainda mais quando via como ela estava sofrendo também.

Ela parecia mais magra, tinha orelhas ao redor de seus olhos que pareciam sem vida e ela não dava mais nenhum sorriso verdade.

Ele não sabia o que fazer.

Todas as noites sonhava com ela, desejava-a estar com ela, seja para amá-la ou apenas para segurá-la em seus braços.

Imaginava momentos felizes, deles sendo um casal normal.

Mas eles não poderiam ser um casal normal.

Ela podia de parecer com mulher, mas ela era um homem.

Havia nascido assim.

E porque ele não estava começando a se importar com isso?

Estava ficando doido.

Tinha saído em uma noite e conhecido uma mulher.

Uma mulher de verdade.

Seu nome era Tanya e eles trocaram um beijo, mas Edward não sentiu nada com aquele beijo, nada.

Nenhum arrepiozinho, só conseguia pensar nela.

Bella. Bella.

O que ela tinha feito com ele?

Era tarde demais.

Não aguentava mais.

Ele nunca teria um filho. Nunca.

Mas nem isso conseguiu fazê-lo suportar.

Seu pai tinha razão.

Aquilo era amor.

Ele não se importava com mais nada.

Se ela tinha um pênis, se ela tiver três seios.

Se ela era homem ou mulher.

Ele só precisava dela.

Só precisava tentar.

Encarou o texto do contrato que estava tentando analisar a tarde inteira, não tinha saído da primeira página.

Precisava acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Se levantou e foi para a sala dela, mas percebeu que ela já tinha ido embora, até sua secretária não estava mais ali.

Foi para seu apartamento, mas estava engarrafado e já era de noite quando ele chegou.

Não tinha ninguém lá.

Era sexta feira.

Onde será que poderia estar?

Ele foi para a boate que tinham se encontrado e finalmente percebeu que era uma boate gay.

Ah.

Tudo fez sentindo para ele.

A onde ela tinha se metido?

Aonde poderia estar, se ela não tivesse ali?

Iria procurá-la durante o final de semana inteiro, mas a acharia.

Ele pediu um drink e bebeu, procurando-a com o olhar e finalmente a avistou.

Ele viu tudo vermelho.

Ela dançava animada com um homem, alto, musculoso que sorria e a segurava com firmeza.

Não.

Ela era sua e ele iria reivindica-la.

— Isabella? — ele disse se aproximando dela.

Ela se virou e sua boca se abriu quando o viu.

— O que faz aqui?

— Venha comigo — ele disse a puxando bruscamente.

— Eu estou ocupada — ela disse puxando seu braço.

— Hey, cara solta ela — Emmett falou sabendo que aquele era o homem que estava deixando sua amiga tão triste.

— Ela é minha namorada filho da puta, não se meta — Edward disse cerrando seus punhos louco para dar um murro na boca dele.

Edward puxou Bella que foi em silêncio, com uma piscadinha de seu amigo com quem ela dançava.

Eles saíram da boate e ele a levou para a garagem.

— O que você está fazendo? Pare — ela disse.

— Você é minha Isabella, escutou? — ele disse parando e olhando para ela bem dentro dos seus olhos.

— Você está ficando doido?

— Estou ficando doido, pirado e maluco por você — ele disse antes de beijá-la com força e profundamente ali no estacionamento a reivindicando para si.

— Vamos sair daqui seu apartamento é o mais perto — ele disse.

Ela assentiu ofegante entrando no carro com ele sem conseguir acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Em dez minutos eles entraram no apartamento dela.

A porta foi fechada bruscamente pelo pé de Edward que estava com suas mãos e boca ocupadas.

Bella começou a desfazer os botões de sua blusa e acariciou seu peito nu.

Edward apertou sua bunda com força roçando sua ereção nela.

Bella o empurrou ofegante.

— E...eu... não sou operada — ela sussurrou desviando seu olhar dele.

Edward fechou seus olhos por um momento.

Ele os abriu e puxou seu rosto delicadamente acariciando sua pele macia.

— Eu não me importo Bella, você é a mulher da minha vida agora — ele disse.

Ela ofegou e o abraçou com força beijando seus lábios afoitamente.

Bella quebrou o beijo ofegante e sorriu se virando, ele a agarrou por trás e andaram abraçados até o quarto dela.

Edward entrou no quarto era bem feminino com paredes brancas uma cama de casal coberta por um pano roxo.

Ele a jogou na cama e terminou de tirar suas roupas ficando só com uma cueca boxer preta.

Ele subiu em cima dela.

Puxou sua blusa para cima e a tirou olhando em seus olhos.

Seus seios estavam cobertos por um sutiã tomara que caia preto.

Ele tirou aquela peça seus seios eram lindos, grandes, duros, tinha cerca de 300 ml de silicone em cada, seus mamilos eram rosados e delicados.

Edward agarrou um e acariciou sentindo o peso ele lambeu o vão entre eles.

Ele chupou, mordeu, chupou seus seios com força.

— Você é linda — ele disse antes de voltar a beijar seus lábios, suas mãos desceram por sua barriga lisa e ele tirou sua saia.

Ele se ajoelhou com ela deitada e olhou seu corpo.

Ela era linda, seu corpo era malhado, suas coxas grossas e firmes, sua barriga chapada.

— Porra, caralho — ele gemeu quando viu uma tatuagem grande ao lado de seu quadril, que pegava parte da bunda, coxa e do ossinho do seu quadril.

Ela usava uma calcinha de renda e parecia não ter nada ali. Ele se abaixou e tirou aquela peça.

Ele viu que seu membro estava todo para dentro.

— Eu o prendo assim, se não marca — Bella disse e usando sua mão ela o soltou uma fita que o segurava o libertando.

Edward encarou aqueles olhos chocolates profundamente, antes de deslizar pelo corpo dela totalmente.

Ela era tão delicada, sua pele macia e feminina, se realmente não fosse aquele detalhe ele diria que ela era uma mulher, mas ele não se importava com aquilo, ela era uma mulher para ele.

Totalmente.

Olhou o membro que foi solto e estava duro, era um pouco menor que o seu, um pouco grosso.

Edward o observou e olhou para Bella que esperava apreensiva sua reação.

Ele a olhou calmamente e deu um sorriso um pequeno sorriso, que ela retribuiu suspirando.

Ele estava decidido a se entregar a ela sem nenhum pudor, mostrar que a amava do jeito que ela era.

Então ele fez algo que nunca imaginou que faria, se abaixou e colocou o membro dela em sua boca.

Ele lambeu e o chupou testando.

Bella gemeu alto e o puxou.

Ela balançou a cabeça e tomou a boca dele na sua, beijando-o com desejo.

— Edward... — ela gemeu rebolando em seu colo, com ele beija do seu pescoço.

— Você é uma mulher linda, eu me apaixonei por você... do jeitinho que é — ele falou sentindo necessitado de dizer aquilo a ela.

— Ah droga— ela disse e o beijou com mais força ainda e com tudo que estava sentindo — me faça sua mulher — ela pediu.

Ele a beijou, acariciando seu corpo, antes de deitá-la na cama em posição frango assado.

Ele olhou seu pequeno buraco que parecia piscar para ele.

— Eu... eu nunca fiz anal — ele disse de repente nervoso.

— Nunca? — ela o encarou surpresa.

— Não... nenhuma mulher que eu me relacionei quis, eu tentei claro, mas não ia forçar — falou, sempre quis fazer, ver se era bom, mas nenhuma mulher que se deitou com ele quis aquilo, muitas tinham medo que ele as machucassem por causa de seu tamanho avantajado.

Ela sorriu acariciando seu rosto.

— Vou ficar feliz em ser sua primeira — disse.

— Vou ficar feliz se for a única — ele falou.

Ela sorriu emocionada, como poderia ter conseguido aquele homem para ela?

— Você tem camisinha?

— Sim — ele disse e saiu de cima dela rapidamente pegando uma em sua carteira no chão.

Bella tomou a camisinha dele e colocou em seu membro, não sem antes lambê-lo e dá um beijinho em sua cabeça vermelha, fazendo-o gemer.

Edward penetrou um dedo em seu buraco esticando-o.

Seu membro a invadiu lentamente.

Seus movimentos foram calmos, suaves ele conhecia primeiro seu corpo.

Bella o puxou pelo pescoço e o beijou.

Eles faziam sexo lentamente.

Eles faziam amor, apreciando cada toque, cada sensação que sentiam.

— Tira a camisinha, quero sentir você sem — ela pediu gemendo.

E ele obedeceu, tirando aquele plástico e entrando nela com facilidade.

Edward beijava e lambia seus mamilos com força, apertando seu corpo enquanto estocava dentro dela, sentindo prazer em cada vai e vem do seu corpo.

Bella deslizou sua mão entre seus corpos e segurou em seu membro, que implorava por atenção.

— Deixa eu fazer isso para você — ele disse arfante e segurou em seu membro, massageando e apertando sua extensão conforme suas investidas.

As unhas de Bella se fincaram nas costas de Edward com força quando ela sentiu seu gozo melar sua barriga. Edward a seguiu segundos depois urrando forte e mordendo seu lábio enquanto gozava dentro dela.

Ele queria mais dela.

Queria prova-la por inteiro.

Queria se fundir a ela para sempre.

Queria ser dela.

Era dela inteiramente.

— Isso... isso foi... — ele começou a dizer olhando para ela.

— Você gostou? — ela perguntou apreensiva.

— Sim, muito, foi muito melhor do que imaginei que seria — ele garantiu beijando sua testa.

Ela respirou aliviada.

— Ninguém nunca foi tão... intenso comigo — ela falou.

— Foram muitos? — ele perguntou com uma pontada de ciúmes em sua voz.

— Não, você foi o quarto — ela confessou.

— E o último. Eu estava falando sério Bella, quero você na minha vida, você me hipnotizou sereia, completamente. Eu sou seu agora.

— E eu sou sua, só sua, Edward, enquanto me quiser... Mas você tem certeza disso?

— Tenho, passei os últimos dias todos pensando, eu não quero você longe da minha vida Bella, só peço um pouco de paciência, é tudo novo ainda para mim.

Ela sorriu e concordou beijando seus lábios.

Edward apertou suas mãos em sua coxa e sentiu uma cicatriz bem a onde ela tinha uma tatuagem era provavelmente uns vinte centímetros.

— O que foi isso? — ele perguntou curioso.

Ela suspirou pressionando mais seu corpo ao dele.

— Um homem... uma vez... Ele não gostou quando soube o que eu era e me espancou em um beco, depois me esfaqueou.

— Filha da puta, miserável — Edward brandou com raiva — Diga-me que ele está preso, por favor.

— Não sei... nunca mais o vi — ela falou.

Ele suspirou resignado.

— Já superei isso, foi difícil, mas Emmett me ajudou — ela falou o beijando levemente para acalma-lo.

— Quem é Emmett? — ele perguntou ainda mais bravo.

Ela riu.

— Meu melhor amigo, ele estava na boate.

— Vocês já tiveram juntos?

— Não, ele é gay, mas gosta mesmo é de homem — ela riu — Você ia gostar dele.

— Não sei — ele disse apenas a abraçando.

Bella descansou sua cabeça em seu peito, sorrindo feliz.

Ele acariciou a lateral do seu corpo.

— Você malha? — perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

— Sim, faz uns três anos, malho e faço aula de dança — ela sussurrou olhando para ele, suas cabeças viradas uma para a outra na mesma altura.

— Isto explica isso — ele brincou dando um apertão na bunda dela durinha.

Ela riu.

— A sua também não é nada mal — falou.

Ele sorriu pressionando seus lábios nos dela rapidamente.

— Como... como começou? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Quando eu era criança ainda... quando eu era um menino, eu sempre era retraído, não gostava nada de menino. Sempre preferia brincar de boneca, assistir desenhos femininos, vestir as roupas da minha mãe, conversar com meninas. Eu queria ser uma menina, eu me sentia uma. Meus pais procuraram apoio psicológico e descobriram que eu era uma transexual, eu podia ter nascido com um sexo masculino, mas minha mente era feminina. Eu sei que não foi fácil para eles, mas eles me aceitaram plenamente e cuidaram de mim. Então quando eu fiz doze anos nós nos mudamos de cidade e eu assumi uma identidade feminina, eu era mais alegre, feliz, assim sendo uma menina, mesmo assim eles só me deixaram começar a tomar hormônios quando eu fiz dezesseis anos e tinha certeza que era aquilo que eu queria. Com 18 anos coloquei silicone foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Eu me sentia tão completa, tão mulher, estava feliz da vida, mas com 20 anos eu perdi meus pais e meu mundo caiu. Eu tive um princípio de depressão, foi tão difícil, eu não tinha amigos e me sentia muito sozinha. Mas... mas seu pai me ajudou... Ele me tirou do abismo que vivia, me levou ao psicólogo e meu arrumou um emprego na empresa, com ele pude pagar minha faculdade e depois fui só subindo de cargo até chegar a onde estou hoje.

— Meu pai? — Edward perguntou abismado.

— Sim, ele era muito amigo do meu. Eu nunca soube se ele sabe ou não a verdade... Mas acho que ele desconfia... Nunca falamos sobre isso, mas ele foi um pai para mim quando eu mais precisei, nunca vou poder agradecê-lo por me ajudar tanto.

Edward sorriu e beijou sua bochecha.

— Agradeça fazendo o filho dele feliz.

— Você quer mesmo está em um relacionamento comigo?

— Sim — ele falou beijando seus lábios brevemente — Sei que vai ser difícil, se você quiser contar ou não, fazer cirurgia ou não eu sempre vou estar aqui Bella com você.

— Ah Edward eu te amo, te amo — ela disse o abraçando forte.

— Eu também vou passar o resto da vida te fazendo a mulher mais feliz.

— Eu já sou, finalmente — ela falou beijando seus lábios.

...

Bella sorriu enquanto sua consciência foi voltando lentamente.

Ela se virou na cama e seu sorriso desvaneceu quando encontrou aquele lado vazio.

Seu coração se apertou.

Não.

Aquilo não poderia ter sido um sonho.

Não mesmo.

Fechou seus olhos lembrando dos beijos, das carícias, de suas declarações, ninguém nunca a tinha amado assim, sem nenhum pudor ou receio.

Ela podia sentir o cheiro dele impregnado nela.

Não.

Ela tinha certeza aquilo tinha sido real.

Mas a onde ele estaria?

Abriu seus olhos no exato momento que ouviu um barulho.

Ela se levantou sorrindo ao ver a blusa e a calça dele no chão.

Rapidamente pegou a blusa e a vestiu.

Ela foi no banheiro, escovando seus dentes e fazendo xixi, antes de procurá-lo.

Sorriu ao vê-lo na cozinha.

Ele estava de costas mexendo algo no fogão, usava apenas sua cueca boxer.

Bella o admirou em silêncio por alguns segundos até vê-lo, dar um passo para trás, jogando o que parecia ser uma omelete para cima.

— Uau, acho que tenho um masterchef aqui — ela disse chamando sua atenção.

— Bella — ele disse se virando para ela e sorrindo, seus olhos brilhando — Desculpe a invasão na sua cozinha, mas queria preparar o café para você.

— Sem problemas, o que está fazendo? — ela disse se aproximando dele, viu ele olhar para seu corpo coberto por sua blusa — Vai queimar — ela falou e ele balançou a cabeça apegando o fogo.

— Você é uma bela distração — ele falou — Minha especialidade omelete e café.

Ela riu.

— Isso parece ótimo para mim.

— Eu só não consegui achar os pratos — ele disse.

— Aqui — ela falou e pegou dentro de uma gaveta.

Edward sorriu e a serviu.

— Vem senta aqui — ele falou a puxando para sentar em seu colo.

Eles comeram trocando carinhos e um alimentando o outro.

Quando terminaram Bella se levantou e limpou a mesa, Edward ia ajudar, mas ouviu seu celular tocar, ele foi atender e ela aproveitou para lavar e guardar as coisas, estava de costas quando sentiu as mãos dele a envolvendo e algo cutucar sua bunda.

— Você é tão gostosa — ele falou afastando seus cabelos e beijando seu pescoço — Não quer vim morar comigo não? Ia adorar acordar toda manhã com você ao meu lado.

— Você é tão bobo — ela disse rindo se virando para ele.

— Eu estou falando sério, Bella, não sei se vou aguentar ficar longe de você — ele disse afastando seu cabelo do seu rosto.

— Edward... até ontem de manhã, você não se via comigo, agora já quer que eu vá morar com você?

— Sim, eu tive muito tempo para pensar Bella e o que eu quero é você, não importa se não teremos filhos, se você fizer cirurgia ou não. Quando eu decidi me entregar a você foi totalmente, não pela metade, quero você como a mulher da minha vida, minha namorada, minha noiva, esposa, amante, amiga, companheira. Você me hipnotizou minha sereia, no primeiro olhar.

— Como eu vou resistir com você falando essas coisas? — ela retrucou apaixonada, envolvendo suas mãos em seu pescoço.

— Não resista — ele disse roçando seus lábios nos seus levemente — O que me diz?

— Ainda é cedo, mais um dia... — ela prometeu.

— Tudo bem está certa — ele concordou com um biquinho.

— Eu amo você Edward Cullen, como nunca amei ninguém.

— Você é minha vida agora Bella Swan e eu vou cuidar de você para sempre — ele disse a beijando com todo amor que tinha e a puxando para o quarto onde ele demonstraria isso por todo o resto do dia.

Para sempre, era tudo que Bella queria.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Depois de meses de promessa finalmente estou postando essa one beem diferente aqui kkkk

Eu já tinha pensado em escrever algo assim, mas não tive a coragem, mas quando uma leitora me procurou e disse que sempre teve vontade de ler algo assim, ela me deu o incentivo de escrever essa one e postá-la para vocês.

Eu espero que tenham gostado de coração.

Não me peçam bônus nem nada, porque eu já estou tentada kkkkk

Estou aguardando os comentários de vocês para saber o que acharam, então comentem

beijos

lalac ;)

ps: estou com uma nova fic The Black Swan, onde a Bella é mafiosa e o Edward agente do FBI, dêem uma olhadinha no meu perfil e espero que me acompanhem lá.


End file.
